Circular wafer products are well known in the art. However to date in order to achieve the required circular shape the wafer batter is introduced into a hot mould. Such use of a mould results in a crude, soggy wafer because the mould provides no outlet for the moisture during cooking.
Wafer products manufactured by the introduction of a wafer batter between heated flat plates are crisp, but because of preferential flow of the batter, it has not been possible to date to provide an approximately circular product.
The present invention therefore addresses the problem of how to provide an approximately circular wafer which also has the desired crispness.
Surprisingly this problem can be solved if a specific pattern is formed by ridges on both sides of the wafer.